thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy
Percy (first released as Percy the Small Engine until 2000) is a cheeky green engine who is best friends with Thomas. Product Description Character Card Percy is the junior member of the principal team of engines on the Island of Sodor. This little chap is quite happy puffing around the yard. He is always keen to oblige, even though the other engines are apt to take advantage of him. 2018 box description Meet the best friend... '' ''Percy may not be a thrill-seeker but he’s good-natured and always happy to help. He can be a little shy, but you couldn’t ask for a better friend. Changes *1993 (small face, skinny flat top funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam, solid black painted coal, flat magnets, thin undated wheels, staples on chassis) *1993 (shorter flat top funnel) *1993 (smokebox connected to front bufferbeam) *1993 (beveled top funnel) *1993 (speckled painted coal) *1994 (no staples on chassis, made in China) *1994 (big round magnets, dated wheels) *1996 (small round magnets, new face, rounded wooden funnel) *1997 (big, flatter round magnets, thick wheels) *1999 (realistic plastic funnel and smokebox, funnel hole added) *2001 (name on bottom of chassis) *Early 2002 (new larger face, bigger smokebox, wide boiler with stripes, no ledge on rear, new details, shorter dome, funnel hole removed) *Late 2002 (funnel hole added) *2011 (CG style face) *2013 (updated face, gold dome, curved edges, longer magnet guards, other minor details) *2017 (smaller face) *2018 (printed details on exposed wood, larger cab, flat dome, smaller coal bunker, shorter length) *Mid 2018 (metal pins in chassis, darker paint) *2019 (printed details on painted wood, minor detail changes, chassis built into body) Variants *Percy Express Pack *Battery-Operated Percy *Chocolate Covered Percy *Jack Frost Percy *Adventures of Percy *Snow Plow Percy *Silver Percy *Green Metallic Percy *Hard at Work Percy from Hard At Work Percy and Mail Car *Talking Percy *Bubble Covered Percy from Slippy Sodor Gift Pack *Early Engineers Percy *Percy and the Storybook Car *Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car *Oil Covered Percy *Decorated Percy from Percy's Musical Ride *Snow-covered Percy from Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure *Roll and Whistle Percy *Letters to Santa Multi-pack *Sodor Post Office Fundraiser Carnival Percy (cancelled) *Birthday Surprise Percy from Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Mud-covered Percy from Sam and the Great Bell Set *Ready Set Race! Percy *Snowstorm Percy from Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team (cancelled) Availability * Percy Takes the Plunge Story Set * Sodor Mining Set * Down by the Docks Set * Mountain Overpass Set * Sodor Engine Wash Set * Up and Away Expansion Pack (2006 only) * Classic Figure 8 Set * A Day at the Big Top Set * Engines Gift Pack * Storm on Sodor Set * Quarry Mine Tunnel Set * The Great Adventure Set * Thomas and Percy Starter Set * Thomas Starter Set * Start Your Engines Race Set * Percy and Clarabel * Road and Rails Rescue Pack * Percy and the Storybook Car * Transfer Yard Set * Percy and Diesel * Steamies vs. Diesels * Percy at the Dieselworks * Steamies and Diesels Set * Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 Set * Up and Around Expansion Pack * Biff Bash Bosh * Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set * Ultimate Wooden Railway Set * Reg and Percy at the Scrap Yard * Percy and the Little Goat Set * Percy the Small Engine Book Pack * Railway Friends Trivia *Percy's smokebox is mounted slightly to the right of center. *Percy's 2002 prototype is featured on the following boxes: **Arched Stone Bridge (2002-2003) **Honey Depot (2002-2003) **Sodor Engine Wash (2002-2005) Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:1993